


The Lucky Ones

by harleyqgrayson



Category: Hanson
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyqgrayson/pseuds/harleyqgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer's day, Christina Evans life will change forever. It will also happens to Isaac Hanson too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working progress. It has been a long time since I wrote a Hanson Fan Fiction. Bear with me!!!! The time frame is in 2000

Christy Evans was born and raised in the small town of Vincent. The small town of Vincent is in the state of Alabama. Vincent only has a grocery store , a gas station, a drug store, and a library. Christy loves Vincent, but she knows that she will never get anywhere, when living in Vincent. Christy wants to be a singer and a songwriter. She dreams of going to Nashville one day and hopes to make her dreams come true one day. She was born Christina Amy Evans one June 26th, 1983, which makes her 17 years old. In August, she will be starting her senior year of high school at Vincent Middle/High school. She is the oldest out of the children. She is the daughter of Lucille Melissa Thomas and Richard Garrett Evans. Christy has one brother, William James who is 15 years old and she has one sister, Elizabeth Shea who is 13 years old. Out of the three children, Christy has always been described as the quiet and shy girl with a beautiful voice. Even though she is only 17 years old, but she has always had the dream of going to Nashville since she was a little girl. Christy works at the local grocery store called Weldon's Market after school and also during the summer in order to save money to go and live in Nashville. Lucille and Richard have always supported their children in all of their hopes and their dreams. Christy can also play the guitar and the piano. She took lessons as a child. Her mother also plays the piano. Christy has dark blue eyes and long brown hair. Everybody that is close to Christy's family says that she favors her grandmother, Charlotte Leigh Gray Evans, when she was younger.


	2. Two

Christy’s alarm clock went off at 8:30 on an already hot Thursday morning. Christy knew that she had to get out of bed. She had to be at work at 10am and she gets off at 3pm. So she got up and cut off her alarm clock. She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pink short sleeve button down shirt. She took her clothes into the bathroom so she could take a shower and get ready for work. She got into the shower and washed her hair. After she got out of the shower, she got dressed and brushed her hair. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. After she got done doing her hair, she went into the kitchen to fix her a bowl of cereal. It was quiet in the house. Her parents were already at work, her dad works for a power company and her mom works for a local hospital. Will and Liz are not home either, Will is at her grandparents house with their cousin, Jeremiah. Liz is at her best friend, Olivia’s house for a sleepover. She finishes eating and washes he bowl and puts in back into the cabinet. She grabbed her purse, her work vest, and her car keys, then she walks out the door. She locks the door and walks to her car. She gets into her car, cranks it up, and drives to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Somebody in my family deleted this off of my computer, and I had to look for the original copy. It should be updated more often now. I am also updating all of my works for Camp NaNoWritMo. Thanks for the support!!!!


End file.
